A nightmare come true
by TyrantFlame
Summary: This is my first Digimon fic, a cross between Digimon World 3 and whatever season that has Wizzie in it... Last chapter up! Please review! After i'm done with this, i'm writing a sequel to this, dedicated to blackmage718, Athena1999 and Kyer.
1. Default Chapter

A nightmare come true.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do own Kay, Mike and Natalie.  
  
This is a Wizardmon fic. Kinda. We'll have to see how the story goes. Pls leave a review after you read this fic. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ ^_^_^_^_^_  
  
In a dark, silent hallway of a huge, dark castle, faint footsteps that sounded of cloth against the cold bricks that hold the floor together walked towards a hall. The dark form was seen holding a staff in one hand and it was clenching into half a fist in a sense of revenge. Slowly, though hesitantly, its gloved hand held the cold metal of the door handle and pulled it open. Inside, only lit by faint candles, a dark form sits on a chair, looking as if it was waiting impatiently for something, or someone, to arrive.  
  
The smaller form bowed in front of the taller, darker form before it in a sense of respect. After the tall, dark form gave a sign of approval, then the now visible form of a Wizardmon spoke in a quiet tone;  
  
"I am sorry to say that we have not confirmed the eighth child yet, Lord Myotismon." It said as it waited for a response from the Myotismon who was now standing up and glaring at him in a look of disgust.  
  
"You have failed again, Wizardmon. And this is not the first time you have done this! .I shall give you more time to look for the eighth child but, if you fail to find him or her in one week, you know what I will do to worthless Digimon, don't you?" the looming Myotismon looked at the Wizardmon over his shoulder, giving a sinister smile. Then, it gave its back towards the smaller Digimon.  
  
As Wizardmon stood up, it suddenly rushed towards the Myotismon, launching a Thunder Ball attack right on the head. But, it seemed that the Myotismon was expecting it to happen and it wasn't stupid. It swiftly turned around and deflected the ball of thunder towards the defenseless wizard Digimon and the helpless wizard Digimon could do nothing but take the full blast of the attack. Wizardmon was thrown aside, crashing into a table. As it was about to stand up, the agile Myotismon grabbed the Wizardmon by the neck and banged it against the wall, hard. The Wizardmon gave signs of injuries as it was struggling to get out of the strong grasp of the Myotismon.  
  
Myotismon grinned at Wizardmon before saying in an amused tone;  
  
"Well, well, well, I didn't expect you to be daring without the ability to defeat me. And an assault like that is merely a scratch to me." Myotismon tightened its grip on Wizardmon's neck that made it yell in pain. Then, Myotismon continued;  
  
"I also don't think I want to see this happen ever again. Even without you helping me, you wouldn't want me to hurt your precious Gatomon, would you?" this time, Myotismon punched Wizardmon's stomach and was enjoying the screams of pain Wizardmon was emitting.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. you wouldn't want me to. And, this is what you get for trying to best me!" then, Myotismon's claws grew longer and using the claws he has, attacked Wizardmon simultaneously without mercy, each attack growing stronger and stronger and still having a tight grip on the Wizardmon's neck.  
  
"GYAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wizardmon bolted upright in bed, beads of sweat streaming down his forehead to his neck, his breathing heavy. He held his forehead and told himself in relief;  
  
"It was only a dream. it was only a dream." he said that, his breathing starting to get back to normal. He glanced at the clock. It read, 2.00a.m. Suddenly, a hand clasped onto his shoulder that made him jerk away.  
  
"Hey, Wick.? You okay? You sounded like zombies were trying to eat you." It was only his master, Kay. He sighed in relief and hugged Kay as if he just got lost in a forest for a month. Kay sighed at her precious Wizardmon and stroked his head, soothing him. Soon enough, Wick had fallen asleep in his master's warm and loving embrace.  
  
Okay, I guess the first chappie is kinda short. well, this is only the beginning! Pls R& R!  
  
Renamon: And pleez, make her stop with intros.  
  
RENAMON!!!!  
  
Renamon runs for her life 


	2. Tankmon rumbles!!

A nightmare come true-chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer applied. I can't stand writing it every time!  
  
Oh, and thanx for the reviews! I know Kyer. I luv going to her website! I find it on google Besides, why I call my Wizardmon Wick? 'Cause he's so darned wicked cool! So, just call him Wick. Anywayz, pls R&R! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a beautiful morning the next day, Kay's Renamon went out to check the surroundings. Kay came out a few minutes later, still half-asleep though fully dressed.  
  
"Yawn Hey Rena! You're early out, aren't you?" The yellow fox just gave a nod.  
  
"Man, you don't talk much, do you?" Again, Rena gave a nod. Kay sweatdropped. Then, she heard a few shouts and a few 'thwacks' of wood nearby and she found her Kotemon doing katas on a tree. The whimsy Digimon sensed that Kay was around and faced his master while doing three more katas.  
  
"Good Morning, Kay! Had a nightmare last night? You don't look too good." As the kendo-attired Digimon said that, the tree that he was using for kata practice toppled, right on top of him!  
  
"Uh. Koryu? You okay? Do you need me to get that log off?" Kay asked, her Kotemon giving her a thumbs up to tell her he'll be fine. Kay's Renamon suddenly appeared and kicked the log off; making it chopped firewood on the way.  
  
"Wow, you're getting good at that. Keep it up, Rena." Kay said, going back to her tent to see if her Wizardmon was still asleep or not. She took a peek from the tent 'window' and saw a pair of turquoise eyes staring at her. It was obvious Wick just got up. But, something bothered her. He looked like he was going to die for some reason.  
  
"Good morning, Wick! What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kay went into the tent and helped her Wizardmon up. He looked worried or depressed for some reason.  
  
"Come on Wick. You can't hide it forever. It's okay, you can tell me." She stroked his head and hugged him so that he wouldn't be afraid to tell her. He felt somewhat cold against her warm body.  
  
".I.had a nightmare." Wick managed to say after a few minutes.  
  
"A nightmare?" Kay thought that Digimon weren't supposed to have any of those. Her Wizardmon nodded on her shoulder as he continued on with his story;  
  
"I was walking down this hallway, it was really dark there but somehow, I managed to find a door to a hall full of candles. Then, I saw a Myotismon; he was.waiting for me. I think I said something about the eighth child that I failed to track and all of a sudden, I tried to delete it. He knew my plan and attacked me instead." Wick stopped his story there, his voice a little shaky. He was obviously frightened.  
  
"So, the rumors were true." a soft voice said. It was Rena, just outside the tent.  
  
"Rumors? What rumors?" Kay asked. Her whimsy Kotemon came by, continuing the story.  
  
"Well, y'see, we heard that recently there was a mysterious castle built somewhere we don't know but, we also heard that they found a coffin in there. Most of the Digimon that went there either got deleted or turned from good to evil. Pretty scary." Kotemon said concern in his voice.  
  
".Looks like we have to look out for our backs guys. I think those aren't rumors at all. My friend, Mike mailed me yesterday that his Guilmon started acting strangely when they were just passing by a castle. His Guilmon said something about 'Lord Myotismon is back' something like that in between howling." Those surely made them get a surprise. There was a rumble and a crash and suddenly, a Tankmon came, roaring and attacking whatever was in its way.  
  
"Look out, here comes trouble." Renamon said, getting ready for battle.  
  
Will they prevail against the Tankmon? .or will they perish under the wheels of a tank?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Finished! I didn't want to make this long. besides, its 5 in the morning and I think the story doesn't look too good.  
  
Wick: I think I sound a little fake. Koryu: Well, I guess I did overdo my katas.  
  
BACK IN THE TRAINING HALL, YOU TWO!!!! THIS AREA IS FOR AUTHORS ONLY!!! 


	3. Captured Wizardmon

A nightmare come true-Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer applied..  
  
Okay, thanx again, Kyer and Athena!! Oh, and Athena, do go easy on Wizzie in ur fic. Myotismon sounds real scary.  
  
Renamon: You'd better stop reading those before you cry for no reason in front of the computer. It's embarrassing!!  
  
Sorry-dory. R&R please!! ^__^ big, happy smile Hopefully this one's gonna be good. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Tankmon crashed its way out of a few trees, running them over and came face to face with a 'Hot Head' tech skill. It reversed slightly and opened its eyes to see the assaulter. It seemed that the attack really stung. It loaded some energy into its cannon and blasted it right at the small Kotemon.  
  
"Koryu, watch out!!" It was too late. The little Digimon took the forceful hit of the cannon, square at the chest. The poor little Kotemon flew a few feet into the air from the blast and landed on the ground, hard.  
  
"KORYU!!!!!" Kay practically yelled, rushing towards her Kotemon, who was heavily injured and it looked like it would get deleted any second now.  
  
"Darn you..!! Renamon digivolve to.. Kyubimon!! Diamond Storm!!" The angered yellow fox released an icy storm of diamond shards that attacked all the weak points of the Tankmon but, it still wasn't enough to knock out the huge tank before them. Wick also tried firing some thunder balls at the solid tank Digimon but, to no avail. After a few more assaults, and with Wick unconscious, the Tankmon turned back into a Candlemon according to Digimon World 2 And hovered over Kyubimon quickly and with the help of a Birdramon, out of nowhere, carried Wick off.  
  
"WICK!!!!!" Kyubimon used the remnants of its energy to use another diamond storm but, unfortunately, the attack missed and Kyubimon turned back to Renamon due to exhaustion. Kay was really upset from the battle earlier. She looked like she was a mute girl with her two unconscious Digimon in the tent, she was lucky enough that her Kotemon was barely alive from the cannon's blast. While she was thinking, there was a rustle from the bushes. Kay quickly turned around to see what it was and saw a Kumamon, a Guilmon and a Patamon!  
  
"Ow.. Hey, Guilmon, get off! That Tankmon should be here somewhere.. I can smell it!" The Kumamon declared, pushing the Guilmon off of its stubby teddy legs. Then, there was another rustle and a boy came out. Kay's eyes widened as she saw her friend, Mike!  
  
"Mike? Is that.. you!?" Kay said, staring at the boy in disbelief.  
  
"Kay!? How did you get here in this forest!? And without a Digimon too!" Mike said. When Kay heard the word Digimon, she couldn't help but burst into tears on her friends shoulder. That really shocked Mike out of his shoes.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold it. Come on, calm down. Let me hear your story. It's not like it's the end of the world that you're crying like this." Mike slowly put his friend down on a log to sit on and as Kay started to calm down, she told him everything.  
  
"And.. they carried Wick away with them and now, I don't know where to find Wick!!" She started bursting into tears again. Mike felt sorry for his blond friend and said that he'll help her find Wick. While he was getting Kay's acts together, there was something happening in a dark and gloomy-looking castle.  
  
"Good job, Birdramon, Candlemon. It has been such a 'long' time since I have been sealed away by that blasted Black Wargreymon. And now, you are going to help me do things, all over again.." The vampire Digimon laughed out loud for he still remembered how it was before he was sealed away from the Digimon world for over 7 years ago.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, Myotismon!!" Wick was struggling to get out of his cell and was shaking the bars violently. Myotismon got amused by this and using one finger, raised Wick's face so that he was looking straight into Myotismon's eyes.  
  
"Oh, really? What if I do? You are in no position to do that and, mind your manners!" Myotismon released a bolt of crimson lightning a Wick's abdomen that threw Wick towards the wall, knocking him nearly unconscious. Wick felt something come out of his mouth. He wiped some of it with his gloved thumb and saw it. Blood. He tried standing up but to no avail. A familiar black bat flew around the cell, amused.  
  
"Hey, how long can you stand without that staff of yours? Besides, that was some attitude you showed to Lord Myotismon and if you keep that up, it's hasta la vista for you, jerk!" and with that, DemiDevimon started cracking up and laughing his head off. Wick's vision was getting really blurry and after a few minutes, blacked out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? How was it? Good? Oh, and I forgot to say thanks to Athena and Kyer again. Don't worry Athena, I won't kill Wizzie. If I do, I'm gonna commit suicide. ;_;  
  
Wizardmon: She would, you know. Kotemon: And for real. Renamon: And I'm gonna make her stop drawing Myotismon posters and putting holes in them.  
  
SHUT UP AND TO THE TRAINING HALL WITH YOU!!!! 


	4. Fighting for a friend

A nightmare come true- chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer, as usual, duh!!  
  
Okay, I got Mike in already!! Now, I got to think on how to put Natalie in.  
  
Wizardmon: You sure do. And, why are you suddenly throwing me into prison?  
  
^^; Sorry, I guess the insane part of my brain thought of that. Anywayz!!  
  
To Athena: Thanx a bunch for reviewing! And, I find FV Book 2 very interesting! Keep it up! I'm dying to know what'll happen to Wizardmon as Necromamon after he found out Phantomon took Incantemon's memory.  
  
To Kyer: Man, you're really clueless on Kay, aren't you? Kay is Wizardmon, Renamon and Kotemon's master/tamer. So there. Well, good luck on ur web page! And, thanx again for reviewing!  
  
I am wishing a lot to get this chapter better than the last. I'm really desperate! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Rattling was heard across the dark halls in the castle. Wick just barely opened his turquoise eyes from the world of unconsciousness and sat up, slowly due to the pain in his chest after getting hit by Myotismon's Crimson Lightning. He looked up slowly when the pain finally subsided and saw a familiar scythe just outside of the cell and barely made out the shape of a Phantomon gliding over the floor with a tray in it's sleeved hands. It didn't quite look ferocious or evil, it looked concerned instead.  
  
"Hey, you alive in there? I thought you moved a minute ago." The ghost carefully set the tray down, careful not to spill the contents of the cup on the tray.  
  
"Ugh. What do you want..? If you want to get my life, just do it!" Wick was really upset on the previous happening and glared angrily into the ghost digimon's eyes as it sighed.  
  
"Well, lucky you that I'm not gonna do that. It's not that I was ordered or anything but, I was wondering if you'd feel hungry. I just ate my share and I didn't touch the drink. Believe me." The ghost Digimon sounded very strict and Wick was suspicious with it.  
  
".Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me survive?" Wick asked as Phantomon tried to fit a plate of food through the cell with out spilling and without breaking the plate. It soon gave up and passed Wick the mug and finally answering.  
  
"Hey, I'd be dead already if I'm in your position right now. Aren't you going to at least drink? Sorry, can't fit the plate." Suddenly, there was a loud 'clank!' and a Giromon bounced towards the cell, grumbling and wincing in pain.  
  
"Man. Just askin' to go on the frontline would put 'em in this mood? Get out!" The Giromon growled, floating over to Phantomon.  
  
"I told you. We'll never get the hell out of here without working for that Digimon. And, getting in the frontline won't do you any good in escaping." The Phantomon gave a strict look at the Giromon who just stormed off.  
  
"Hey, I have a question. Were you, by any chance, forced to work here?" Wick asked, now not too suspicious of the Phantomon in front of him. The Phantomon shamefully nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Y'know, I used to be a Wizardmon like you and I used to have a master." Wick was shocked to hear that.  
  
"It was around three years ago. My master just so happened to cross around here when Myotismon's troops jumped us. I wasn't in a good shape back then and I was kinda bombarded by other Digimons and when I woke up, poof! I'm here as a Phantomon. Didn't know how that happened. That Giromon just now, the same thing happened to him. He said that I was forced to digivolve." Wick got really concerned about the force-digivolve part.  
  
"And. what happened to your master?" Wick asked.  
  
"Fed to the DarkTyrannomon." That part got Wick choking on his drink.  
  
"You serious?!" He nearly choked while the ghost Digimon nodded slowly.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kay's camp.  
  
"That's terrible. We had better find a way there!" Renamon, who is now fully healed, got really angry about Wick getting carried off just like that. Kotemon was also quite upset and was burning with rage.  
  
"Hold it, you two. How do you expect to do that if we don't even know where to look?" Mike said, saying that just to receive a glare from Renamon and Kotemon.  
  
"We'll just look everywhere." Kotemon said. Kay stopped them by grabbing their shoulders and said,  
  
"If you two are thinking of doing that, it'll take time. We'll start from the forest." Mike's jaw almost fell to the ground. He thought she was gonna stop those two Digimon!  
  
As the group of two humans and five digimons headed towards the forest, Wick was having quite a bad day.  
  
A SkullMeramon was bringing him to Myotismon, its chains around Wick's little wrists and DemiDevimon depriving him of his staff.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this.?' Wick thought. When they entered a hall, they were greeted by the sight of Myotismon, sitting on a throne and grinning at them, looking like he was going to eat them.  
  
"Lord Myotismon, we brought that wizard with us, just like you said. What are you planning in mind?" DemiDevimon asked, hovering near the vampire's ear just to get swatted to the wall with a 'splat!' Myotismon stood up and signaled SkullMeramon to release Wick and after that, Myotismon started with a question,  
  
"So, are you ready to work for me?" Myotismon was now in front of Wick that caught him off guard. 'Damn, he's fast!' Wick thought. Then, though with some hesitation, he answered in a firm tone,  
  
"No. I'll never work for a Virus like you!" That got Myotismon really angry and a bolt of crimson lightning shot out from the vampire digimon's palm and shot directly at Wick's stomach, throwing the wizard to the wall, spluttering some blood out. Wick stood up as fast as he could and started chanting a Thunder Ball. Though he can cast without his staff, he needs to read the whole spell out before attacking with it. When Myotismon got ready to attack again, Wick barely finished reading and a ball of thunder came out, hitting Myotismon directly on the chest but, it didn't do much. Without his staff, his magic abilities were cut down to half!  
  
"What was that? That puny attack of yours won't do any good against me." Myotismon grabbed Wick by the neck and slowly lifting the wizard digimon up the wall. Suddenly, a Giromon came bursting through the door, panicked and buzzing furiously.  
  
"Lord Myotismon!! There is a bunch of digimon with two humans coming this way!! Should I send Sorcerimon? Or, no, maybe Cyclonemon." It was cut short when he saw SkullMeramon shaking its head in disagree.  
  
Myotismon didn't pay attention to the small ball of metal and continued on lashing Wick with his hand still clamped on Wick's neck. Wick was screaming in pain and was trying with all his energy to break free.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were really hot on their tracks. They were fighting the frontline army!  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY!! DIAMOND STORM!!!" Renamon yelled, a storm of icy diamond shards flying towards the pack of digimon, ridding of them. Renamon's anger seemed to have doubled its power.  
  
"FIERY WAVE!!" Kotemon waved it bokken on the ground and a wave of fire went and demolished the rest. Kay, mike and his digimon were dumbfounded.  
  
"Koryu, where did you learn that?" Kay asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We're really close to Wick! Hurry!" Kotemon said quickly and went well on his way up. That goes the same to the others, but will they reach the castle in time before Myotismon kills Wick?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And I thought I'd never finish this.It's five in the morning and I think my eyes are strained.  
  
Wizardmon: You ought to rest more.  
  
Shut up and mind ur own business. 


	5. A sword for a wizard

A nightmare come true-chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer applied. And, note- ^words^ means it's a flashback.  
  
Wow, didn't expect the last one to be crappy. I guess I was paying to much attention to Phantomon. Okay, Phantomon, any last words?  
  
Phantomon; Gagged, hung right above a pool filled with piranhas  
  
I'll take that as a no. Buh-bye! Hopefully they'll chew you small enough for the anemones!  
  
Wizardmon: You're getting too reckless with the cast of the story, you know. Please read and review before she goes nuts and went back to the draw-and-pinholes tactic. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While the others were busy finishing off Myotismon's troops to smithereens, Myotismon was making Wick suffer as much as possible. Wick was lashed, kicked, scratched and even banged to the wall. After a while, SkullMeramon, who was meditating suddenly snapped its eyes open and stood in front of the door, waiting for it to burst open. Sure enough, the door did break, revealing Kotemon, Taomon, Growlmon, Angemon and Kumamon who pounced at SkullMeramon all at once. SkullMeramon used its chain as a whip and set it on fire as it grabbed Kumamon and Kotemon who weren't fast enough to dodge and were screaming, their skin burning. Taomon shifted its gaze at Myotismon and kicked Myotismon away from Wick just before he lashed them.  
  
"So, you're the one who was behind all this." Taomon growled its voice dangerously low. Kay was helping Wick who was unconscious from a lethal loss of blood.  
  
"Your impudence won't bring you anywhere, Taomon." Myotismon sneered, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean, 'impudence'!!? You're behind all this and I can't forgive you!!!" Kotemon yelled, somehow absorbing all the fire energy from SkullMeramon's chain and when he finally took all the energy, flashed a bright red and broke the chain, letting Kumamon and himself free. He concentrated all the fire power he absorbed and rushed towards Myotismon, his bokken ready to attack and jumped above Myotismon's head and with a yell, dropped down and swung his bokken at Myotismon's head. Myotismon wasn't stupid as he lashed Taomon to get a longer jump distance. Kotemon ended up hitting the floor, his bokken broken and fell unconscious in a loss of energy.  
  
"Kotemon, do you obviously think I wouldn't notice an attack like that? It is quite impressive that you were able to defeat SkullMeramon. Now, your friend will have to pay for what he did to my face." Myotismon grinned at Taomon, who was desperately trying to get up. Myotismon floated into the air and yelled,  
  
"GRISLY WING!!" a flock of bats flew towards all of them, Growlmon protecting Mike, Kay, Kotemon and Wick from getting hit and taking all the hit. After the bats were gone, Growlmon de-digivolved into Guilmon and fell unconscious on top of Mike. Taomon was barely standing on his feet and was bleeding nearly everywhere. He de-digivolved back into Renamon but, he wouldn't give up. He barely managed to fire a Diamond Storm at Myotismon but, he lashed them away using Crimson Lightning. With that, Renamon passed out. Kumamon was also a tough nut to crack. Though he was barely even standing, he tried to at least swipe a paw at Myotismon that didn't even happen.  
  
Now, all that's left was Kay and Mike. Kay unsheathed a sword she had bought from Rapidmon and got into Kotemon's fighting pose. Though she isn't very keen with kendo, she at least had a few small lessons from Kotemon. Mike took a gun out from his bag and loaded it.  
  
"What's this? Two measly humans trying to survive? Well, I'll be darned." Myotismon lunged towards Kay and swung a clawed hand at her. She instinctively blocked the attack and pushed him away and tried hitting Myotismon with at least a basic kata. It didn't work well and even Mike's gun was broken into half by Myotismon. They both nearly lost hope on surviving and a while later; they were thrown out of a castle. Humans and Digimons. Excluding Kotemon. Myotismon seemed to have a plan in mind on Kotemon.  
  
^Wick? Do you have any relatives? Like, twin brothers or sisters? ^  
  
^Brothers? Sisters? Twin? What're those? I've been living all by myself all this while. ^  
  
^You mean, you don't even have friends? ^  
  
^Yeah. All this while. I usually think about why am I living here in the first place? What am I living for? Who am I living for? Besides, nobody even knows me or recognizes me as a friend.^  
  
^ Wick. You don't have to travel alone anymore. You have a friend now.^  
  
^ I do? Looks at Kay^  
  
^Of course. I'll be your friend. If I'm not your friend, I wouldn't have helped you back then and Patamon wouldn't have to get deleted.^  
  
^.^  
  
^ It's okay, he gave himself up on his own will and, I'll protect you from anything for Patamon and for you.^  
  
I'll protect you from anything for Patamon and for you. The words kept ringing in Wick's head. He still remembered the day Patamon gave his own life to resurrect him as if it was yesterday. He recalled the event in Myotismon's castle and felt very guilty for the Phantomon and the Giromon he had met. The suffering. the pain. all of it is over now. Now, he thought he can rest in peace not until he heard Renamon's voice.  
  
"Hey, I know you're the doctor here but, what kind of doctor are you!? That sting, you know!? And you're even feeding me those foul-smelling tonics!!" Renamon yelled at the Piximon who mouthed what Renamon just said and sighed. He kept on what he was doing and tried to stand with Renamon 'owing' from the stings.  
  
"Finally you're up. You've been out for a full 3 days and a half." Mike said, looking at the wizard who was looking at him in a rather surprised expression. Wick tried to sit up but the wound on his chest and his stomach didn't let him.  
  
".Where's Kay?" he said finally. Mike gestured outside and replied,  
  
"She was kinda down since she knew that Kotemon was missing. She suspected that jerk Myotismon took him." He looked at an empty bed and saw Wick outside, his staff as a crutch.  
  
In despite the pain, Wick managed to teleport right next to Kay. She didn't even notice Wick since she was so deep in thought that she slipped into a trance. Wick sat down, following Kay's empty gaze and saw the sunset.  
  
"Don't worry, Kay. We'll get Kotemon out of there no matter what. I know it'll be hard, but it's the least we can do." Wick said, getting Kay out of her trance. Right then, Wick noticed something wet running down his master's cheeks. She was actually crying without him knowing.  
  
".Why did it have to be like this? What does Myotismon want me to do!? First you, now Koryu. And I couldn't do anything to help him!" It was the first time Wick ever saw Kay in this condition. He always sees her as a strict person. Now, he's looking at a softer person. Slowly, though his arms felt painful, Wick hugged his master and said,  
  
"It's okay. We won't let that vampire get away with it. I promise, if the others can't fight anymore, I'll be the one to get Koryu back. By the time he finished talking, the sun had set and Kay was back to normal. She stroked his hair that flowed down half-way on the wizard's back and they stayed there, both thinking if Koryu was doing any good.  
  
At Myotismon castle, it was a nightmare. Koryu was brought to the hall where Myotismon was and a Phantomon was there with the vampire.  
  
"Let go of me, jerk!!" Koryu yelled, kicking SkullMeramon's leg. SkullMeramon winced and looked at Koryu in a threatening way that made him stop. Once he was inside, Myotismon gave a signal for SkullMeramon to release the Kotemon.  
  
"Shall we start?" said the Phantomon, his voice was kind of... ghastly.  
  
Myotismon nodded in response. He looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk. Then Phantomon started to chant something. In the middle of chanting, it held out it's scythe right on Koryu's head, not hurting him though. Then, there was a bright flash and a pale blue ball was floating on top of Koryu's head. When that happened, Phantomon quickly took the ball and giggled to itself.  
  
"Wake up, Kotemon." Myotismon ordered. Koryu's eyes opened and they weren't the innocent, yellow eyes that he used to have. It was barely a shade of yellow. It was leaning towards white.  
  
"Yes, Lord Myotismon." Koryu said in an emotionless voice. That was when Myotismon grinned at Koryu and started with a brainwashing process. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me!!  
  
Myotismon: It's bad.  
  
What!!!? I heard that, coffin breath!! a mallet comes out and FT710 chases Myotismon around.  
  
Renamon: As usual, please R&R. ^_^ 


	6. Sealed shut

A nightmare come true-chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer applied. man; I'm getting tired of writing this!  
  
Thank you to whoever reviewed to me, mostly thanx to Athena1999 for giving great review and congrats for writing great digimon stories! As for Kyer, her web-page always lightens me up if I'm stressed. Blackmage718, don't you think our numbers are quite similar? Anywayz,  
  
To Athena: gasps ANGST!!??? I wrote an angst chapter!!?? Pulls Kyer out of nowhere KYER!!! I'M A BAD GIRL!!! I WROTE ANGST!!! Well, it was good anyway. Pushes Kyer and Kyer disappears. Anyway, great fic on book 2!! Continue!! My god, I haven't read it for 5 days straight!  
  
To Kyer: Okay, maybe it was wrong to put 'lethal' the problem is, I like the sound of it but. I don't like doing things twice. Anyway, thanx for telling! I ought to write a note on that.  
  
To Blackmage718: As I said, our numbers are quite similar. and get this; I'm 13 too! I read your profile I also like Piedmon, Wizardmon, Kotemon, and etc. but, one thing is certain, I hate Myotismon!!  
  
Kotemon: pops outta nowhere Please Read and Review! Onegai shimasu!!! Bows down  
  
Koryu, get off of there and get ready!!  
  
Note: - * ..... * -Telekinesis [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
Three days has passed. All of them were fully recovered and they just realized that they don't even know where they are!  
  
"Uh, excuse us, what is this place?" Kumamon asked a Floramon nearby who was watering the plants.  
  
"Huh? Oh, this place is Genbu village. You're all newcomers, right?" The Floramon flashed a smile at them.  
  
"Uh. Yeah." Guilmon stammered, trying to mind his speaking manners.  
  
"Good! Here's a map of the town and surrounding area so, you won't get lost!" Floramon gave two rolls of paper to Renamon and smiled.  
  
"Floramon!! You're not done with the flowers!" A Palmon's head popped out of the flower patch and yelled over to the flower-headed digimon.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Then, it went back to work.  
  
".Something's strange in this village." Renamon looked dead serious. Kay and Mike knew that Renamon's senses are always true. The only thing is what is wrong with the place? Everything looked perfectly fine.  
  
"What is wrong, Renamon?" Mike's Ninjamon said. His Patamon didn't like staying that way. Renamon pointed its snout in the west direction of the village. There was a mountain peak and on top was a dark castle.  
  
*You bet. That castle really bothers the villagers here. This place always gets caught in wars.* Said a voice in their heads. Mike's Ninjamon pulled its sword out of its sheath and pointed it at a Sorcerimon right behind him. The ice wizard gave a funny look at Ninjamon and lowered the ninja's sword using the snowflake-shaped tip of its staff.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Renamon asked, getting into a fighting stance. The Sorcerimon gave a 'here- we-go-again' look and looked at Wick playfully. Wick understood everything since it spoke mentally to Wick by just using telekinesis.  
  
"She said that she's obviously a Sorcerimon and she asked who we are. She couldn't talk to you guys any longer since you didn't open your minds to her." Wick said, the Sorcerimon nodding.  
  
"Don't worry. I can still listen. Though a little unclear. I'll have to put a little more trust in you." Kay said, earning a little attention from the female ice wizard.  
  
*Thank you! I really appreciate it. From the looks of you, you seem to have come from that castle three days ago. Am I correct?* She said softly. Renamon and Ninjamon narrowed their eyes in suspicion. The ice wizard continued on telling them about their ordeal and asking them if she can help.  
  
"I am wondering if you can take us there!" Mike said firmly. The ice wizard gave a sharp glare at Mike and narrowed her eyes. Then, she continued.  
  
*.If you want me to, you'll have to get past me. That place is not where you'll want to be.* Mike backed up one step while Kay signaled Wick to say that she accepts the challenge to get there. The ice wizard was shocked to hear Wick's mental reply.  
  
*.Then, it's settled. Sorcerimon, digivolve to, Incantemon!* she turned from an ice wizard to the light sorcerer, Incantemon. Wick smiled behind the cowl of his cape and digivolved into the opposite element to get an advantage.  
  
"Wizardmon, dark digivolve to, Necromamon!" A tall wizard, clad completely in black and a moon staff in one hand gave a smile at his opponent, waiting for her to attack.  
  
"Well? Are you too scared to attack?" Wick challenged.  
  
*I'll see to it that you lose!! INCANTATION: FIRE!!* A blast of fire was released from the moon staff the light sorcerer held. Wick just stood there until he felt a sudden rise in temperature and raised his staff in front of his chest, arm length. The blaze of fire engulfed the dark wizard and when the fire died down, it revealed Wick, still a Necromamon and with a shield around him. He gave a countering look and yelled,  
  
"BLACK THUNDER!!" A bolt of black thunder ran across the ground and before Incantemon could react, the bolt of lightning struck her, full force.  
  
Meanwhile, in Myotismon's castle, things weren't going too good. For the digimon's working there, that is. Koryu was trained like hell in the castle. He was standing in the middle of a deep, dark pit and four DarkTyrannomons were surrounding him. Koryu closed his emotionless, blank eyes and waited for any sign of movement from the towering digimons around him. All of the DarkTyrannomons seemed like they didn't want to make the first move. After 3 whole minutes of silence and non-movement, the emotionless Kotemon's blank, white eyes snapped open and fire energy was released from the small body of the Kotemon, forcing the DarkTyrannomons to fly backwards towards the wall and making huge dents in it. Koryu gave an unsatisfied 'Tch!' and suddenly said in a low voice,  
  
"Weaklings. All of you!!" He yelled, his wooden sword bursting with energy and as quick as lightning, deleted all four DarkTyrannomons with four lethal blows of the fiery wooden sword. There was silence for a moment and a faint clap from Myotismon. Kotemon bowed down to Myotismon in respect and faced Myotismon.  
  
"I have deleted all four of them, Lord Myotismon. They were all weaklings that weren't brave enough to even attack once." Kotemon said in a flat tone. Myotismon gave a satisfied grin and motioned two Bakemon's to get Kotemon out of the pit. The two ghosts dove in and once he was out, Kotemon felt his head throbbing and the pale blue ball that Phantomon was holding was glowing brightly.  
  
"What is wrong, Phantomon?" Myotismon asked. Phantomon gave a disapproving look at the ball that he held and chanted a sealing spell. Once he was done, the ball stopped glowing and the emotionless Kotemon was back into the ruthless Kotemon Myotismon had made.  
  
Inside the ball of memories, a Kotemon known as Koryu opened its innocent, yellow eyes at its surroundings. There were scenes of memories that had occurred before. Koryu sighed sadly and said,  
  
"Even I can't call my own body. now, what can I do!? I can't expect to communicate with Wick like this! Even Rena can't sense me!! .Oh, well, snap out of it, Koryu! Well, just give it a shot." Koryu sat down on the floorless space and concentrated his mind on calling Wick.  
  
In Genbu Village, Wick de-digivolved from Necromamon to Wizardmon and Incantemon de-digivolved back into Sorcerimon. He was about to help her up when he heard Koryu's voice.  
  
*Wick, Rena, can you hear me? It's Koryu!* though the voice was loud and clear, Wick can't find the source. He kept looking at the possible places Koryu might have gone to.  
  
"Koryu? Where are you!? It's me, Wick!" Wick was desperate to look for the kendo digimon. Renamon just blinked strangely at Wick. It didn't seem to hear anything.  
  
*I don't know where I am! Help me.* The voice suddenly faded out and was sealed, again. Wick tried calling, but it was no use. Koryu's mind wasn't open anymore.  
  
"Wick, do you know where Koryu is?" Kay asked, her hands clamped down on the wizard's shoulders. Sadly, he shook his head.  
  
*Well, since you have beaten me, I'll have to get you to Myotismon's castle. Come, follow me. Or you'll get left behind!* Sorcerimon said playfully, taking the lead. The others followed suit.  
  
Will they actually find the Kotemon they know and love? Or will that digimon be lost forever in their minds? Just wait for chapter 7! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ugh. finally.done! went to the toilet, threw up  
  
Wizardmon: Ew. she had a hangover with her friends, Lady Ice Dragon and hatsuyuki. I warned her. She didn't listen.  
  
Sorry! I'm okay now! So, was it good? Was it bad? Please tell! pleads with puppy-dog eyes. 


	7. Round 2, begin!

A nightmare come true-chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME WRITE IT!!! DISCLAIMERS ARE EEEVVIIIILLLL!!!! EVIL I TELL YOU!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Went nuts  
  
Sorcerimon: sighs *She got sick of disclaimers since she wished to own me, wick and the other digimons that she likes. Please Review!*  
  
To Athena: Well, I'll think about it. Maybe I will let them communicate. And, according to my digi-freak friend, Necromamon does exist. In short, Necromamon isn't a made-up digimon anyway. I like MoonAngemon anywayz!!  
  
To blackmage718: So you did enjoy the story!!!!! Hugz until bm718's face turns purple Oh, thankyuthankyuthankyuthankyuthankyuthankyuthankyu~~~~!!!!!!!  
  
To Kyer: you think? Well, I guess she does fit in the fic! I'll keep her! Glomps Sorcerimon  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a rough path to get through the forest as the group, led by Sorcerimon, who befriended Kay and was nicknamed as Sylver, crossed a huge river crammed with Coelamons. Guilmon, who was allergic and frightened of water, shook a bit at the sight of the flowing liquid.  
  
"What's the matter, soldier? Too wet for ya?" Kumamon teased, receiving a glare from the li'l dino. Ninjamon patted Guilmon on the shoulder and said,  
  
"We're in this together. Besides, we're doing this for Koryu. Right, guys?" The ninja looked at the other digimon and was satisfied with the nods that he received. At Myotismon's castle, they were waiting patiently. But not DemiDevimon. The li'l shrimp couldn't find anything to do.  
  
"Man, what's taking them!? It shouldn't take them that long to come and have a round! Geez!! ACK!!" The little black furball received a really heavy blow from Kotemon's wooden sword and went halfway into the wall; breaking up and finally, vanished into little bits of virus particles in the air. DemiDevimon was deleted. Though DemiDevimon did say his last words before breaking up;  
  
'I'll. get. you for. this. I swear!!!' the words kept ringing in the pale blue ball Phantomon still held. It made Koryu cringe just listening to it.  
  
".Now what did my body do.?" Koryu thought, feeling guilty. He felt like he would never battle again. He heard a door open and sensed a familiar burst of energy. Could it be.?  
  
'Wick.?' A faint voice said. Wick was glad Koryu was strong enough to keep on trying to talk to him.  
  
'Don't worry, Koryu. We'll get you out of there!' It was Wick! Koryu knew the others were there, too. And, he heard a voice he wanted to hear.  
  
"Myotismon, I come to get Koryu back!" Kay demanded. All the Bakemon were defeated and deleted and all what's left is Myotismon and Phantomon. But, where is DemiDevimon?  
  
"Strange. DemiDevimon is not here. What did you do to him, vampire!?" Kumamon shook his paw threateningly at Myotismon but, Myotismon just gave a toothy grin at the bear and Kumamon received a reply from a different digimon.  
  
".I did it. I deleted DemiDevimon." The others were speechless. Koryu? Deleted DemiDevimon? Just then, Wick saw Phantomon stroking a ball in its sleeved hand and went for it. He teleported right behind Phantomon and used its scythe's chain to strangle it.  
  
"Let's see what kind of toy you got there, Phantomon!" Wick still had a grip on the chain and was strangling Phantomon. The Ultimate didn't think that the Champion wizard would have the kind of power to defeat it. It has got to do something before it was strangled to deletion. While the others were keeping Myotismon busy, Phantomon made use of its hypnosis.  
  
".!!Choking Kotemon.!!! Get. Wizardmon!!!!" Kotemon turned around suddenly and charged at Wick.  
  
'Too fast!' Wick thought. True, the only time he saw Koryu be so fast was when he got sick and tired of fighting with normal strokes. He jumped just in time before the solid wooden sword hit him. Though Wick is quick, Kotemon is faster. Before Wick managed to land, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Kotemon was faster than he first estimated! He was expecting another assault when he heard a voice in his head,  
  
*Crystal Cloud!!* Sylver had released her icy attack and froze Kotemon's arms so that it couldn't move.  
  
*Now, digivolve, Wick!* Straightaway, he dark digivolved into Necromamon. He didn't know why he couldn't digivolve into Incantemon but, this wasn't the time to wonder. While Kotemon was frozen, he took his chance and attacked Phantomon.  
  
Necromamon reached for the sheathed sword at his waist and unsheathed it, revealing the dark blade and concentrating a bit of energy that would have enough power to blind a digimon for a moment. He released the bit of energy, blinding Phantomon and without knowing, Phantomon felt its body rip into two parts and falling apart. Finally, Phantomon was gone and the pale blue ball that was once held in the ghosts' hands was now safe with the dark sorcerer. His joy didn't last long when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"SHARPEN!!" The wooden sword the digimon held became a real blade, shining menacingly and waiting for a move. Necromamon didn't move. He tried unsealing the ball as he had sensed Koryu in it. In the middle of the spell, Kotemon lunged forward towards Necromamon when a fireball flew and knocked the kendo master out of its tracks. It was Guilmon who had missed his shot! By the time Kotemon got up, he had finished the spell and opened his eyes for a brief moment, just to get in contact with Kotemon's eyes. The blade it held was merely a few inches away from Wick's face but, the ball he held had started dissolving and a spirit, in the form of Koryu had entered his body once more. When the spirit had completely entered, the kendo-attired digimon fell clumsily on the floor, yelping in pain.  
  
"Hey!! That hurts!!" The emotionless white eyes that once took over the liveliness in Koryu was now completely gone and now, they got Koryu back on their side. There was a yell and Taomon came crashing, heavily wounded.  
  
"Taomon! Damn you, Myotismon!! Kotemon, digivolve to, Dinohumon!!" the flash didn't stop there and he continued,  
  
"Dinohumon, digivolve to, Kyukimon!!" When the flash had gone, Myotismon was face-to-face with a swords master, lunging towards Myotismon in inhuman speed and cutting a deep gash on Myotismon's cheek that had barely dodged the attack.  
  
Grizzmon went next, pounding Myotismon with its claws and passing it over to Incantemon to burn. She nearly burnt him when he disappeared in mid-air and letting Incantemon fire a full blast at Growlmon. Growlmon managed to take in the fire and making it a booster when there were a few slashes heard and Kyukimon was seen landing in front of a fallen Myotismon, deep gashes on its chest.  
  
Kyukimon had thought he had won. But, his still immature Kotemon mind still brought overconfidence to the swordsmaster. There was a laugh that came from the injured Myotismon and surprisingly enough, Myotismon rose up and changed, into VenomMyotismon.  
  
Will the digimons have the power to beat VenomMyotismon? Find out in the next chapter. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Finally, DONE!!!  
  
Kyukimon: (Wearing a night-robe, a pom-pom hat and pink bunny slippers, walking towards FT710) Hey. quiet. we're trying to get some sleep. zzz.. (fell asleep standing)  
  
^_^; Well, R&R!! Be waiting! The next chapter may come in late.  
  
Wick: FLAMETHROWER!!! GET TO BED! YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW, AREN'T YOU!!!??  
  
Yikes. I forgot. ;_; 


	8. The end of the battle

A nightmare come true-chapter 8  
  
EEVVVIIILLL DISCLAIMERS!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorcerimon: *Due to the absence of the author's sanity, Wick and I shall take over. For the next two or three chapters.*  
  
Wizardmon: This chapter may look a bit weird but, hey, FT doesn't know much about VenomMyotismon and yet writes one with it in it!!  
  
To Kyer: Gee, thanx! Sure hope u'll like this chap. but, don't burn/flame/kill/strangle/hang/delete me from FF.net, PLEASE!!!!!  
  
To Athena: blushes Sorry, I think this might be a bit crappy! As Sylver said, my sanity went off somewhere so, I'm just telepathically writing this! And, still, don't burn/flame/kill/strangle/hang/delete me from FF.net, PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Also: I might end this but, don't worry!! There's a sequel to this!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Kyukimon quickly took a step back away from the reddish vampire and got into a fighting stance. The others, too. VenomMyotismon stood up on his feet and glided right over the floor, glaring at them through his red mask. They had barely moved when he suddenly charged at WarGrowlmon who was the easiest target to hit and sent the huge fighter to the wall, knocking him unconscious and forcing him back into a Guilmon.  
  
"WarGrowlmon!!" Mike quickly went by the red dino and tried to get him to wake up. The little red Digimon slowly opened its eyes and finally looked at VenomMyotismon with a sharp glare. Sylver sensed a high rate of decreasing life energy and since now Guilmon had opened its mind; she can easily talk to him.  
  
*Guilmon! No! You have got to get up! We need you here!* Wick had heard it too and felt a tinge of frustration, causing his unsheathed blade to glow a threatening dark energy around it, ready to explode. Sakuyamon, who had just recovered, noticed Wick's actions and gave a 'what's-the- matter' look though this isn't the time to do so. Soon enough, she knew. Guilmon's feet and the tip of his tail had vanished, starting to break into pieces. Before they knew it, Guilmon was no more. But strange enough, Mike's gun had turned a reddish colour and a fire symbol had appeared on it. Ninjamon was the first to react after the loss of Guilmon and charged towards VenomMyotismon, who had been expecting this and easily dodged the ninja's speed.  
  
"You don't think I'd be stupid enough not to pay any attention to my enemies, do you?" VenomMyotismon said and kicked Ninjamon straight into the wall, turning around to punch Sakuyamon into face and whipping a fire incantation right out of his way.  
  
Ninjamon has a really strong will to fight and was not yet ready to be defeated from a single blow, though he is at his life's limit. He took his final decision and staggered on his feet, ready to attack. While Necromamon was having a battle royal with VenomMyotismon, and Sakuyamon assisting him on the way, Ninjamon found the perfect opportunity to strike. He knew it might cost his life, but he was ready for it. He concentrated every bit of energy he has in his small form and focused it all in his sword. When he was ready, he began to think about something he should earlier;  
  
'..Looks like this will be the end. For me. Too bad I don't have time to say goodbye to Mike and Grizzmon. But, this is my decision. There's no turning back now..' The ninja charged at VenomMyotismon, slicing the vampire's arm, nearly ripping it into two parts and collapsing on the floor, de- digivolving into Patamon and breaking apart. This time, the ninja's act forced tears out of the team 'commander', Kumamon, in the form of Grizzmon, helplessly trying to return the lost Patamon.  
  
"PATAMON!!!!" Mike thought he had lost everything precious to him when he saw data bits in the air and his gun changing again, this time, with a leaf symbol next to the fire. Grizzmon was about to charge headlong towards the vampire who was kneeling on the floor, wincing at the long, deep gash in his arm when Necromamon and Incantemon had barely managed to stop them when Wick just had to say it.  
  
"Grizzmon! Patamon and Guilmon will come back! They just need time to be reconfigured! They aren't for the time being so, give them some time! Live for them at the moment!!" Wick was close to being punched when Grizzmon finally realized and stopped. Necromamon sighed at the lack of members when he heard Kyukimon digivolving.  
  
"Kyukimon, digivolve to.. Guardiangemon!" Right after that, Grizzmon made his own decision to fight to the death by pushing his limits to digivolve into Gallantmon.  
  
VenomMyotismon couldn't bear the pain in his arm and surprisingly enough, ripped the arm off his shoulder. He looked very menacing and using one finger, motioned them to attack him. Before they could even move, he tried to lash Necromamon in half when Necromamon saw a flurry of silver and when the flash finally subsided, he looked down to see a fallen Sorcerimon, her staff dissolving. Kay quickly went next to Sylver and tried to wake her. Due to the sting in the vampire's arm, it slowed him down a little.  
  
"Sylver... Sylver, get up! Don't die on me!!" Kay was getting more worried by the minute. Sylver's eyes told the blonde teenager that she was smiling and heard her talk. Little did the mistress know that those were the sorceress' last words.  
  
*... Kay, I just... want to... thank... you for looking... after me... Please, rid the...digital world of... Myotis...mon...* By then, her head had disappeared and now, it's up to Gallantmon, Necromamon and Sakuyamon to get rid of VenomMyotismon.  
  
There was a battle royal in the middle of the hall. Kay and Mike were frustrated, not knowing what to do. A few moments passed, Sakuyamon had been deleted. Gallantmon was at the verge of death and Necromamon was badly injured. VenomMyotismon was too. After a few more minutes, Gallantmon was deleted. Necromamon's blade was thrown next to Kay and had barely enough energy to cast a spell. VenomMyotismon was no longer smiling, or floating. A few more minutes passed, Necromamon was deleted. VenomMyotismon now thought he was victorious when he heard a gun being loaded and a sword carried off of the floor. Kay and Mike were there, fire burning in their eyes and determination burning in their souls. They had remembered something Wick had said to them when they first started,  
  
'Remember this, both of you! If one day, should we be all deleted, do not be down-hearted! That'll just be showing your weakness. So, whatever happens, do not, and I mean NEVER give up 'till the end. You never know that you might have the energy to free the digital world one day.'  
  
"So, you two are the ones left... that'll be no difference than before!!" That was what he thought until there was a gunshot and blood came out from the fresh wound in the vampire's leg as Kay raised Necromamon's blade, feeling everyone's energy collect in it.  
  
"If you think we would give up, think again. Now, this game is over. FOR YOU!!!!!!" Kay rushed towards the vampire, the sword in her hands and swung it at the vampire, who's legs were heavily wounded that he could barely move. Within seconds, the vampire's body was torn apart, deleted, never to be seen again.  
  
'Rena, Koryu, Sylver and Wick. We did free the digital world, after all...' those were the last thing Kay thought before she passed out, exhausted.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay... I have to say sorry about deleting all of the digimon. But, not to worry. They'll be back! Just keep on reading and reviewing!! ^______________^ Oh, and the next chapter will be the last and, no matter! The sequel will be written!! 


	9. Rebirth

A nightmare come true-chapter 9  
  
Okay, I'm back. U know the drill, right?  
  
To Athena: Hands over a box of tissues No more sobbing and start laughing. They're gonna hatch in this chap.  
  
To blackmage718: wears earmuffs Sheesh, u don't have to yell that loud, y'know? ^_^ kidding!  
  
  
  
It has been a month ever since the VenomMyotismon incident. The Digital world was at peace once again and the opening of the new digimon inn was opened using what was left of Myotismon's castle and was rebuilt. In the real world, however, Kay was still moping over her digimon's sacrifice and was staring at her digivice blankly. She was probably waiting for Elecmon to call. Suddenly, there was a beep and Kay immediately answered it. Elecmon's face popped up.  
  
"Hey, a buncha' new eggs are coming this afternoon. Ya' comin'?" Elecmon was obviously as busy as ever, taking care of a few Poyomons, Betamons and Punimons from crying. Kay smiled and said,  
  
"Mike, Natalie and I'll be there." With that, she closed the communication and called Natalie and Mike over to her table. The teacher ain't in. And it's the last period! What luck!  
  
"Say, I just received a call from Elecmon. He said that a bunch of new digitamas are coming this afternoon! Wanna go?" Kay asked, excited. She finally got rid of the bored look on her face and she was back into being as bubble- brained as her Kotemon was.  
  
"Well, I think we should! It's been a long time since we went to Primary Village to visit Elecmon!" Natalie said, hugging her Zarumon. The in-training of Monmon nearly choked from the hug and motioned its neck using its tail. It's only a pale green head with a tail. Like Nyaromon without ears. Natalie loosened her grip as the last bell rang. Mike quickly took his laptop out and opened the digiportal. Soon, they crash-landed right in Primary Village.  
  
"Hey, what took ya'? I was waitin' but you three haven't popped up yet." Elecmon said, looking at the dizzy teenagers.  
  
A few minutes later, three eggs flew right into Mike's arms, careful not to break each other. One had a red shell with yellow blazes that looked like the digiegg of courage, one was grey with a paw on the front and the other one was light blue with pale green wind blades decorating it. He stroked the eggs and three babies popped out.  
  
"Hey! The name's Embermon!" The little red digimon smiled at Mike and Mike knew that was Guilmon's baby stage. It had emerald eyes, a small, round face and fire hair. A Poyomon was also there, Patamon's baby form and the last one.  
  
"G'afternoon! Name's Pawmon!" The little orange digimon greeted, the paw marks on its face shining under the warm sun.  
  
While Mike was being bombarded with three babies, Kay was still waiting. Where were they? Finally, a glimpse of light flashed and four eggs flew right into Kay's arms. The first one was yellow with the shaolin symbol on it. The second had bright red stripes. The third one had the image of a blizzard and the last one had a skull with a jade-green shell. Finally, they're here!  
  
She rubbed all the four eggs and four little babies came out of the egg.  
  
"Hi! I'm Reremon! What's yours?" a small brown head and a bushy tail said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Dagmon." A small digimon with a knife said. It just bit the dagger in its mouth without knowing what to do with it.  
  
"smiles I'm Dewmon." A small pale digimon said shyly. It looked like an elastic crystal ball and it had a snowflake on its forehead. There was another one just like Dewmon that had a scowl on its face and a hat with a skull on it.  
  
"...I'm Hatmon." It raised its eyebrows, as-a-matter-of- factly. But, Kay knew. Her digimons are back! She hugged them all and stayed to keep Elecmon company until late that evening when they went home, with their baby digimons! It looks like peace has been restores but, they do not know what lies ahead. Yet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
DONE!!!! I THANK BLACKMAGE AND ATHENA A WHOLE LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hatmon: ... weirdo.  
  
Aw... ur sooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER THIS IS THE SEQUEL!!!!!!! KEEP ON READING!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
